


Gone Fishing

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: After finally getting comfortable living in Arthur's space, Abigail is about at her wits end. Observing many of fights that the woman and John seemed to get into, even long after the man's clearly been healed by his wolf attack made you thankful Arthur was more careful than the other was.Abigail comes to you and Arthur and begs for you two to take Jack for the afternoon. Thinking that Jack needed to see a 'normal' couple for once. Despite how much that threw you off, you openly welcome taking Jack down to the river.However, you weren't expecting some harsh company to interrupt your time together.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849042
Kudos: 50





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to throw in some in-game scenes with reader involved as well. Tbh I love the idea of some of the in-game things with Arthur and reader, just cause to me it makes the game more enjoyable.
> 
> So... hope you all also enjoy!
> 
> As always (Y/N) means Your Name~!

It had been a couple of weeks since you and Arthur had confessed to one another. Having your bedroll now hanging off his cot while both of your belongings were mixed with one another among you shared crates. You remember how awkward it seemed at first. Both of you clearly unused to having company anytime one went to rest. Though it quickly dissolved the more you allowed yourself to grow comfortable with him. Sometimes you would instigate cuddling or simple touches whenever he came back from a job. Or even when you were coming to bed after a long day of chores. Practically forcing your way into his lap. 

Eventually though, you had done it so much your own anxieties had disappeared. Becoming less shy and secret with your affections for the cowboy. Anytime he was leaving camp, you would help saddle his horse and see him off. Giving a sweet kiss to his cheek despite his protest, and trying to hide his embarrassed face from the men. They were usually the ones to make such a fuss over the affection. Which you had always chalked up to their own jealousy at not having such a strong connection like you two had. 

Particularly since it's been there the night he defended your honor. 

Arthur made it more apparent to be right back to camp anytime he left for a job. Always coming right back with any of the camp members he left with. He even took you on a coach theft, one that you two happend to find unoccupied just hanging at the side of the road. The oil wagon with Cornwalls name painted on the side gave Arthur a fun idea during your early morning ride together. 

Quickly, he gave you the reign's and one of his extra bandana's to cover your face while he got on his own. You watched a bit bewildered as he snuck up to the wagon to find it's driver had gone under a tree near the road. Probably taking a nap from the drive from the oil fields, down towards Valentine. 

_Lazy dumbass_ …

So just as quietly as before, he would gently board the driver seat of the wagon, urging the horse forward. Guiding it farther away from the man who slept soundly against the tree before quickly shooting forwards towards Emerald Ranch. Which gave you a chance to ride around on Dusty's back. Galloping next to him while the two of you laughed at how easy that was for your first job. 

Arthur brought the wagon to an old buddy of Hosea's. The fence shop owner paying some extra cash that Arthur had you hang onto. Course you tucked it in with the rest of the money you still had from Karen and Sean. 

When you both got back to camp later that morning, Abigail was already heading for the two of you. Fire in her step as she would finally huff out.

"Arthur, you think you can do me a favor?" She asked the cowboy who seemed a bit taken back by the woman's sudden sour attitude. Of course you knew Abigail all too well when she was like this. Most likely John being the cause of her heated eyes.

"You okay Abigail?" You asked full of concern as you stepped towards Abigail. Giving her a reassuring rub to her arm in an effort of comfort. Which Abigail would softly scoff at, yet pat her own hand on yours.

"Oh I'm fine just… That damn John don't do nothin for my boy. He's been on his feet for weeks and ain't taken Jack on any sort of… Bondin, men time." She explained, more towards you than an effort to get any sort of sympathy. Being that you had been a maid to the bar girls, it was easier for you to connect to the women. You always made an effort to be more open with them so they had someone to let off steam to. Venting about rough handed men and cheats so you, yourself, could keep an eye for that man the next time. 

After what you had to deal with your father, you had your own distrust of men. One of the main reasons you had refused to become a full on working bar girl. 

At least until Arthur. 

"So, what ya want me to do with him?" The cowboy would ask, he knew all too well about why Abigail had been so upset in the first place. Seeing as John had up and left them for a year after Jack was born. Unable to actually take responsibility for the infant when there were rumors of the father being one of the other members. 

But hell… Arthur knew for damn sure Jack wasn't his kid, but he sure treated him like he was. The poor kid didn't ask to grow up during their mess.

"You think… Maybe you and (Y/N) can take him fishin?" She asked, looking between the two of you. "I figure he's been askin for a while. And… Maybe if Jack sees you two, he won't feel like men and women just… Fight all the time." You couldn't help but wrap your arms around the woman. Trying to show her some friendly comfort as she returned your hug. Even such a small gesture made the woman look grateful.

"Of course Ms. Roberts." Arthur chimed in, giving her his own reassuring squeeze of her shoulders as she nodded. 

"Thank you… Thank you both." She smiled and left to go grab Jack. While the two of you went to your sleeping area and grabbed a few things for the trip.

Arthur and you waited back over by Dusty when Abigial came back with Jack right behind her. He smiled bright and handed the fishing pole to Arthur. Then quickly coming up and giving you a hug. 

"Well hi there cutie~" You couldn't help but coo at the child as you picked him up, already giving him a big squeeze as he giggled. 

"I can't wait to see a fish!" He exclaimed happily. Which seemed to make Arthur laugh while he climbed up on his horse. 

"Well, hopefully one of us will catch one." He replied teasingly, hiding his hands out to you while you handed Jack over. Letting Arthur take the child and set him in front. You lifted yourself up and sat right on Dusty's rump. Wrapping your arms around his stomach in an effort to squeeze tighter against him. With your head resting against his back, you could almost hear his heartbeat.

"So, where are we goin?" Jack's little voice rang from upfront as Arthur guided Dusty away from camp. Taking a slow trot down a trail down the hill that was next to their campsite. Going down towards the river that led towards Riggs Station. Following the river on the trail that led the way.

"Not too far up here. Don't need Dusty gettin too tired from all this weight…" Arthur teased as he gently elbowed you. Which you could only give him a playful glare in return. 

"Well maybe if someone would lay off the candies…" You couldn't help but play along as Arthur freigned a small gasp. Clutching onto his satchel before bending down close to Jack's ear. 

"Think she's catchin on to my secret!" He whispered harshly to the boy who returned with his own giggle. 

"Since when do you have candy?!" Jack whispered back just as loudly. Making you try to stifle a giggle by burrying your face in the crook of Arthur's back.

"Aw heck I always keep a few baggies." He chuckled. Shoving his hand into his satchel and grabbing a few of the small bags of candy. Handing them to Jack. "Now what do ya tell your mama if she hollers 'bout this candy?" 

"That…. U-uncle gave me some!" He said happily.

"And if that don't work?" Arthur asked further.

"....hmmm.. then Papa did!" Jack chirped happily. Which made Arthur burst out into a full blown laughter. Patting the boy on the head.

"Nice one boah…" he uttered proudly to them as he handed the kid the treats. Jack giggled wildly as he began ripping one open and eating the chewy goodness.

"Now don't go spoilin your dinner Jack!" You called out over Arthur's shoulder and snuggled tighter to the cowboy. Receiving a hum in return as he looked back at you.

"Soundin like a rightful mama bear." He added just as quietly as before. Which only seemed to make your cheeks redden at his comment. Arthur very much enjoyed that look as he urged Dusty further along the path. 

Arthur and Jack chatted for a while during the short ride. Stopping right under the bridge for the railroad to go from Riggs Station, to Flatneck Station. Finding a nice little spot right along Flat Iron lake. The cowboy thought it'd be more open to fish, especially when it was already later in the day.

All while Arthur was showing Jack how to use a pole, you were left wandering along the shore line. Picking up wild herbs and flowers to bring back to Charles at camp. You found yourself helpful in a lot more ways than just housekeeping. Finding that the herbs and flowers you usually like to use to freshen camp, could actually help heal the horses. Kieren and Charles showing you exactly what kinds of herbs to look out for.

Thought of course you couldn't help but be distracted by how handsome Arthur looked while trying to teach Jack. Like the boy was his son….

Which of course only made you wonder…. 

What would Arthur be like as a father?

"Now the stinkier the better when it comes to bait." The cowboy drawled out as he stuck a chunk of cheese to the end of his hook.

"Eww gross… Can't I just make a flower crown?" Jack asked suddenly as he was already wandering off towards where you were. Though seeing him wander from Arthur made you quickly skip towards the boy. Leading him back over towards a patch of daisies closer to the water.

"Aw but I thought you was gonna catch me dinner Jack~" You faked a saddened tone while glancing at Arthur. Shooting him a wink all while he chuckled at your acting. "Don't you wanna see that fish?"

"Hmmm maybe if you or uncle Arthur get it. I wanna make a necklace for mama!" Jack added happily as he began to take daisies and connected them together. You smiled softly and bent down, ruffling his hair before dumping more of your flowers into his like. 

"Make sure to make me one okay?" You asked him with a wink as you skipped over towards Arthur. Noticing how he'd scoff and shook his head.

"Little boys don't have very long attention spans." You pointed out as you bent over, picking up Jack's pole and reeling in his hook. Seeing as the bait was still on it, you'd begin to try and fling it out towards the water.

"Hell, I'm surprised he lasted this long." He said, glancing over his shoulder to see Jack still busy with his flowers before his gaze landed back on you. Just in time to watch as you tried to cast the fishing line out into the water, only for it to flop right into the mud and dirt on shore. Leaving Arthur to burst out laughing.

"Whaaat?!" You whined at him as you reeled the sorry excuse for a cast in. "Pa never took me fishin, and had no time while in the saloon all the damn time!"

"Heh, aw shit sweetheart, I didn't mean nothin by it…" Arthur would scoot closer towards you. Gently bumping his hip into yours. "Just thought that was cute is all~" 

"Okay then _cowboy_.... Show a girl how to fish!" You encouraged, and Arthur chuckled once more before setting his pole down. Positioning himself right behind you as he helped you hold the pole right.

"First, gotta let out the string. Make sure this thing stays loose so the lure goes flyin…." He began to explain. Helping guide your fingers around the pole as he explained each part of it. You of course tried hard to focus on his words, but we're distracted by the smell wafting off of him. How soft and low his voice was as he continued to help show you the finer parts of fishing. "Then when yer ready, carefully lift over your shoulder and then whip it forward." 

This time he took your wrists while you held onto the pole. Your body pressed against his as you got the feel for how to position the pole right. After a few practice movements, you gave a deep sigh.

"Alright, I wanna aim towards those rings way out there!" You told him and pointed towards the lake, were about 30 yards out, they could see a few good size bass jumping out of the water.

"Well if the lady says so…" He teased and helped position you once more. "One… Two… and release!" Once the word left his mouth, you whipped the tip of the pole away and off your lure flew through the air. Landing right exactly where the feeding frenzy of fish was. Making you beam proudly up at Arthur.

"Did you see-!" You were cut off by his chapped lips pressing against yours. Very much surprised by his sudden gesture, exceptionally when there was something different about this kiss. It was almost like you could feel the pure adoration he held in that small gesture. Enough to make you go silent.

Only to return his kiss with one of your own. Silently thanking him for being such a wonderful man.

"Uncle Arthur, Aunt (Y/N)!!!" But once again you were brought out of this little moment you both seemed to steal away. Clearly have forgotten of the little boy you were supposed to be fishing with. Arthur only slightly pulled back from you to take a glance over at Jack who held up two different sized necklaces. "I made one for each of you!" 

"Aw Jacky boy~" You cooed sweetly as you reached over Arthur's shoulder. Gently grabbing one of them before turning to Arthur, and placing the chain around his neck. "These are perfect for us!" 

"Perfect necklace, for a perfect day." Arthur added as he would pull back more, this time grabbing the other chain and placing it gently around your neck. "Just… Perfect."

"Perfect is as perfect can be, Mr. Morgan…." A grim voice seemed to join the conversation as two men with shotguns holstered to their sides stalked forward. Arthur immediately grabbed your arm and put himself between you and the men. While you left Arthur's embrace and quickly grabbed Jack, holding him to you.

".... What can I do fer you fellas?" Arthur was the first to speak. He sounded a tad bit friendly, but was more guarded about who these men were. Given that they had already known his name. Not to mention them having the balls to intrude on such a private moment.

"Pardon our… Intrusion… but I believe it is us who has something for you…. Arthur Morgan." The older gentleman of the two began, a dark chuckle leaving him as he would glance behind the cowboy at you and Jack. His leering only made you hold the boy tighter to your chest. "I don't believe I've seen you before Miss… Didn't mean to startle ya."

"I ain't startled…." You chided softly towards the man. Keeping your ground as your free hand fell to your side. In case you needed to grab your hunting knife you kept strapped to your thigh at all times. The only source of protection you'd ever need. Aside from guns scaring the living daylights out of you. "Ain't it rude goin round and disruptin people's fishin trips?" You added with a bite to your tone.

"Well, I do apologize Miss, didn't mean to disturb. Why don't we introduce ourselves…?" The man in the bowler's hat took it off for a moment. Giving a small bow, mostly aimed towards you and Jack. "Agent Andrew Milton. Lead Pinkerton on the case for capturing the known fugitive 'Dutch Van Der Linde' and known associates of his gang." Straightening up, he placed his hat back on his head before gesturing to the man behind him. "This here's my partner Agent Ross."

"Hope y'all enjoy your last fishing trip…" Agent Ross spat venomously towards all of you. Daggers in his eyes as he kept his hands firmly on his shotgun. Only making you hold Jack tighter to contain the whimpers that were starting to slip out of the poor boy.

"Look… I don't know where Dutch is…" Arthur already began, and even though he was fibbing, made a very good show of it. "Just me… My girl and our kid, tryin to get some dinner."

"Oh I know you've been in touch with Dutch for a longer time than that Mr. Morgan!" Agent Milton began to boast. Slowly making his way around standing in front of Arthur and you, to circling the three of you. "See, we got reports of a gang causing ruckus up here in the hills. Someone robbin poor Cornwalls coaches and good fine folk that live up in Strawberry~" This time, the men seemed to dart their eyes to you, including Arthur. Trying to get some sort of reaction to any of these claims they had begun making.

However, it didn't. As you didn't really care for any of the trouble they've caused in town. If anything they've been an immense amount of good in these parts. Especially when it came to taking out the rival gangs that did nothing but chaos… 

Though the name Cornwall rang a bell. 

You don't know too much about the gang before they came to Valentine. Only of a job gone wrong, them losing a great many of good people, and now being stuck in this country. Trying their hardest to earn enough to get the hell out of the place. Especially when it seemed like the days of outlaws were coming to an end…

No wonder your pa tried to keep you indoors.

"Also heard of a shoot out in the farming town of Valentine." Milton would add, especially looking at you as he asked. "Don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

"... Just a bunch of drunk O'Driscoll's who don't know when to leave well enough alone…" You shot back, glaring between the man and his partner. While Milton himself chuckled and walked back over to where he was back in front of Arthur. 

"I'm giving you this opportunity to tell me exactly where Mr. van Der Linde is, that's the only person I need. The rest of y'all can go hide under a rock for all I care!" His words did somewhat sound enticing. Mostly because it seemed like every job was two steps forward, and three steps back. 

You hadn't been in the gang for very long, but with Dutch's speeches everyday, it seemed like the camp needed some reason to continue following him. The more you had spoken to the girls, the more they truly showed you how their way of living was being threatened. Mary-Beth probably being the only one who was even close to what you had experienced growing up. Though she certainly was trying to find her own outlaw love story like all those books she was constantly reading. 

This… This was different then facing any O'Driscoll.

"Oh well… They'll get their time. Colm's expected to hang right beside Dutch. Along with anyone else who thinks they can get away with this _lifestyle_ for much longer." This time, Milton's gaze would leave yours, and land on Arthur. The cowboy had gone considerably quiet as he kept an arm in front of you, and his other hand hovering over his pistol. His eyes darted between Ross and Milton. "So whatdya say Arthur? Deal of a lifetime here~"

There was a long beat of silence. Nothing but the sound of nature surrounding them. From the fish still jumping out of the lake, to the gust of wind that whipped around the party. As if demanding an answer. 

"....Nope." Arthur replied back simply. "Like I said…. Ain't seen Dutch in a _long_ , long time…." This seemed to only make Milton deflate a bit. Already rubbing his face and huffing a loud sigh.

"I do not understand why you all gotta make this difficult for us here…" He muttered out bitterly. This time he would actually step forward. Getting incredibly close to Arthur in an attempt to have your full attention. Which of course made you clutch onto Jack even more. Your free hand twitched for your knife. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the agent and only gave you a sly smirk. "And what about you little lady? Care to tell me and we'll stop huntin your _boyfriend_ here~"

You couldn't help but glance over at Arthur, who seemed to keep his eye on the other agent. As if both men were just waiting for a draw to happen. Of course which made sense of why Milton set himself between them as well. And…. As much as you wanted Arthur's complete freedom. You also knew he had a duty to those at the camp. More than just to Dutch.

"No…" This seemed to raise the eyebrows of both Agents, along with Arthur glancing back at you. You decided to ignore his gaze, keeping your murderous glare to Milton as you added. "I have never met a 'Dutch van Der Linde' in my life…. _Sir_." 

This time, you almost mistaken Milton's grunt for a growl. Watching as he would begin to step backwards, away from Arthur, and back by Agent Ross.

"Well, we gave you a chance Mr. Morgan. And if you and your little woman don't wanna take this out, then fine by me!" Agent Milton turned to mount his horse as Agent Ross would follow as well. "Tell Dutch we're hot on his tail. And I suggest y'all get outta these parts. Soon my men will be swarming all over these hills!" 

"Heh, last time you will ever be safe again!" Ross would taunt as well, both the agent urging their horses away from the three of them. Arthur keeping his stance as your confidence seemed to fade when you heard Jack softly asking if they were gone.

"Yes, yes honey they are…" You cooed softly, petting the poor kids hair back and glancing at Arthur. Finding that his eyes were already looking between you and Jack as he took in the scene. This was the first time you've ever noticeably seen him actually… Frightened about something.

And when his eyes met yours…. You knew this was something serious.

"Let's get back to camp…" Arthur muttered a bit sharply. Finding that this random meeting now had him acting very skittish. He was already gathering up the poles and sticking them safely onto Dusty.

"Who were those men Auntie?" Jack asked as he pulled back, looking up to you with confusion. You of course would just hug him tighter to your chest. Following after Arthur as he got the horse geared up.

"Just…. Some mean old men…" You replied back in a childlike voice. Hoping to calm Jack down as Arthur would grab hold of him. Settling him in front just like before as you hurried onto Dusty's backside.

"Now, let's make quick time. Hold on tight!" Arthur tried to warn the two of you before quickly nudging Dusty forward. This time instead of a simple trot, it was almost a full gallop. Just enough to bounce you around a bit too much. At least until you finally clung onto Arthur hard enough. 

"Why were they asking about Uncle Dutch?" Jack still seemed to question, even over the wind whirling around you three.

"They…. They wanna take him away." Arthur spoke loudly for Jack to hear, which only made your own body flinch and cling tighter to Arthur. What did this mean? Were they really going to earn enough money to get out of the country? And… would he want you to come with them?

You never thought about going out of the country before. Heck you barely found out there was another land far away. But… the more you thought of Arthur being gone… The more you found yourself wanting to go with him.

The ride back was quick enough. Abigail seemed a bit surprised to see you both already coming back with Jack. While you took the child to Abigail and explained what happened, Arthur was already to Dutch doing the same. After leaving the mother with her child, you watched as Dutch and Arthur spoke in hushed tones. The old leader, clearly distressed about whatever this meeting ment for the group.

Then you watched as the leader spotted you, but quickly turned his head to Arthur. Once again in hushed tones. However you knew this time it had to be about you. Especially when Arthur's focus was over to you before answering whatever they had asked. Before you knew it, Dutch was already calling you over.

"You alright darlin?" Dutch asked once you got to his tent. Glancing between the two men as they awaited your answer.

"Ya… Though I'm worried that spooked Jack more than anything." You would add, gesturing where the two were back in their tents. Abigail kept Jack close to her chest as you sighed softly.

"Arthur also told me you didn't take their deal…" Dutch added which turned your attention back to him. He clearly seemed surprised as he looked you over once more. "Most people buckle under the pressures of the law."

"... I mean, you all have done so much for me." You began, unable to keep the words tumbling from your mouth. "You got so many mouths to feed already, but y'all accepted me either way. I'm mighty grateful. So, as long as y'all will have me, ya got my loyalty." With a nod as a finish, you would glance over to Arthur. Seeing a small smile on his face before quickly looking more serious. Only for Dutch to have his own smile.

"See, _that's_ the type of loyalty I'm always on the lookout for!" Dutch boasted with a chuckle as he took your shoulders under his arm. Being pulled in for a short half hug. "And here I thought you were just cute little camp maid~"

"Can you _not_ make the girl regret her loyalty to ya, Dutch?" Arthur chidded. Already taking your hand and pulling you away from Dutch and bringing you under his own arm. The old man chuckled at the younger's sudden protection of the girl. 

"Mmhmmm she's a good one, son~" Dutch teased further before turning into his tent. "Remember, I need you and Charles to go scout for another camp!" Before you could even ask Dutch more, his tent flaps were closed, and Arthur was leading you towards your shared space.

"So… We're leavin?" You asked softly of Arthur, who only nodded with a small hum in return. Making you look down and chew at your lip. A nervous habit you couldn't help but have whenever you wanted to say something, but didn't know if it was the right time. "Guess I was bound to leave this area sooner or later."

"... I understand if ya don't want to go…" Arthur's voice was quiet, and the most sad you've probably ever heard him talk. Your head was already snapping towards his own as he tried to avoid your gaze. "You haven't done nothin bad yet… Least that you got caught doin. Those agents will probably arrest ya just for knowin us…"

"The more reason why I should stay." You added for him with a huff. This time you would take his hand and drag him over to your shared cot. Forcing him to sit on the makeshift bed while you stood in front of him. Taking his chin between your fingers and forcing him to look at you. "Now you listen here Arthur Morgan. I may not have much experience, or know a lot about the outdoors. But I'll be damned if I were to run out on my own. This world ain't a world for a girl like me alone…" 

Slowly you would climb into his lap. Taking the time to angle yourself so you could rest your head comfortably on his broad chest. Enjoying how easily he gave in to you cuddling up to him. 

"I ain't loyal to Dutch…" You muttered quietly before meeting his eye once more. "I'm loyal to _you_ Arthur…" 

Those words swelled in Arthur's heart. He had been so prepared for you to run far away after those agents showed up. Being reminded of how Mary could never get over all the moving, all the jobs, all the…. Bloodshed just to stay alive. 

Though, he realized now she was more worried about herself. More worried about keeping herself alive and to blame his…. Addiction for breaking laws and causing chaos that made him unfit for love. To where she abandoned him with nothing but a broken heart.  
  
But you understood. You _knew_ it was more than just people who found enjoyment in pain and chaos. That their gang was just full of people who were socially unacceptable. Their only way of living was through odd jobs, and robbing the rich folk who could afford it. 

"And I'm loyal to you, princess…" He muttered softly back to you. Scooping up one of your hands in his own before pressing a hard kiss to your fingertips. A secret promise between you two that no matter what, you both always had each other's back. 

Placing your hand back in your lap, he would lean forward and press another kiss to your temple. Watching as you heaved a content sigh and leaned into the gesture. Unable to hide back his small smile, he gathered you up into his arms and squeezed you tightly.

"I'm gonna go take Charles to go search for a new camp… Shouldn't take more than half a day at most…" He added softly, his free hand gently brushing back your hair as he saw the small pout on your face.

"And I'm guessin I'm stuck here?" You asked a bit disappointed already. As good as you were with housework, you couldn't help but to itch for more ways to help. Especially when you helped lift a stagecoach just earlier. 

Damn those agents for ruining your time together.

"I know… First, we need to get ya a revolver." He chuckled and ruffled your hair. "Getcha some shootin lessons. Soon you'll be a regular ol' Karen. Drinkin full bottles of alcohol and blastin anythin that moves." Arthur would tease as he tried to reassure. You let out a long sigh before giving him a small, sad smile. 

"Okay… but one of these days you'll take me right?" You asked meeting his bittersweet smile as well. Nodding in agreement as you huffed once more. Shooting up from his lap as you smoothed out your skirt. "Probably should get some stuff packed up anyways…. If you don't mind me packin your things."

"You mean _our_ things?" He asked with another chuckle as your face turned a light pink. Trying to avoid his stare as he stood up from the cot and readjusted his hat. Only to bend down and quickly put his lips on yours. Once more stealing a kiss from you before you could even react. Arthur was already pulling away before you could even really react. "Course. Don't trust anyone else but you and Grimshaw~" 

Arthur would slowly let you out of his arms. Waving at you as he was already walking towards Charles. With a small smile of your own, you waved him off as well. Not even realizing you were holding the bandana that he had given you earlier.

And as you watched him and Charles ride out of camp, you would stuff the bandana in your pocket before starting to pack your things with Arthur's things. Already hearing Grimshaw barking at Pearson and anyone else lazing about camp to get their asses in gear and start packing. 

All the while, keeping an ear towards the camp entrance for when they came back and showed you where the gang was running to next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this scene justice. Obviously I changed the dialogue and stuff to fit better. I do have a few more written out and am planning on posting soon!


End file.
